They Called him Wolf
by Firebird1
Summary: This is a retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. It's quite different from the original...the plot, the characters, basically eveything is different. However it it loosely based on the faerytale...Please R/R!
1. Prologue

They called him wolf, for that's what they saw him as. He was solitary and wild, a beast in human form. Being different in Aubusson was the worst crime, and he was as different as he could be.  
  
No one knew where he came from; he'd just shown up one day. The mayor had welcomed him, glad to have an extra hand during the harvest season. The young man did help with the crops, as he continued to do every year, however, he did not fit in with the rest of the villagers as the mayor had expected. He chose not to live within the safety of the town but in a cabin in the nearby woods. That was when the rumors had started. A very young man, perhaps even still a boy, had arrived and was now living in the woods along with the evil creatures and spirits of the world. He was trouble.  
  
His appearance shocked all the visitors but most especially the elders who had spent their lives enforcing certain rules upon the younger generations. The man who had arrived well-kempt soon allowed his hair to grow long and unruly. On occasion he was seen with leaves peeking out of his dark brown hair. He did shave, but he did it so rarely that he was always seen with stubble upon his face. Had he let it grow into a beard, the elders would not have minded, but in the shape he left it, he was considered to be quite uncivilized. He also allowed his clothes to become faded and torn. He'd arrived at the town with a large sum of money, and it baffled the villagers as to why he never used it. The money itself was a topic of many conversations, as the housewives spent hours comparing and discussing their different theories on the origin of the large amount.  
  
The greatest fear of the villagers was their lack of control over him, and they maintained a wariness of any power that he might gain. He was independent of the town, for he grew his own food and cut his own firewood. Whatever he needed was there in the woods, for he was not known to like material objects. His large sum of money was also intimidating to the leaders of the village. The country's economy was sinking, and they hoped they would not have to turn to him for any kind of help. They were also wary of the fact that he was a young man who one day would seek a wife. In spite of his disheveled appearance, it was obvious that he was a handsome man. But he was a man who obviously had no morals! It was every father's worst nightmare. When he came to town they would quickly usher their daughters through the nearest door. If they fell for him, it would be disaster to gain such a man as a son-in-law. The scariest idea, of course, was that he might not even marry a girl whom he became involved with. How they would live in shame to have it known that their daughter had had her honor ruined by a common animal.  
  
And so over the next couple of years, the rumors grew and grew. It was rumored he had gotten his money from a man in the last village he had visited. He had slept with the daughter of a high-ranked official and had been paid off to not say a word. Of course he had a ferocious sexual appetite and waited hungrily in the woods, watching for a girl walking by herself. I had been raised being told all these rumors. When he showed up I was eleven. I learned quickly to never walk alone and to stay inside when there was talk of him coming to town. Some of the girls in the town who had seen him told me how handsome he was, but I refused to listen, for I would never dishonor my family. I loved my father and obeyed everything he said. He would find the right match for me. A match that was nothing like this beast, for any man who was called a wolf had no place in my world. I did not actually know of any girls whom he had trapped, but I did not doubt that he had. Though my friends talked of his looks, they too knew he was dangerous and grew scared when the elders talked of him. It was within this world that I grew up. It wasn't until my seventeenth year that my world shattered, and I was forced to question everything I'd learned.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm rather bad about writing long chapters so...here's a short one! I've been having a major case of writer's block but this idea just popped into my head. Please tell me what you think...I'd really like not to be flamed but constructive criticism is helpful. Of course compliments are also readily accepted! Danke. 


	2. Encounter

A/N: I finally wrote another chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. That's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter and you all made me very happy. Queen of the Fairies: Yes, that guess is the wolf. He doesn't really turn into him though. The wolf part is just the way the villagers see him. Nina: Thank you! The idea came out of nowhere but I thought I might be able to write a decent story with it. Jaxx: I'm trying to keep it up. This chapter is at least longer than the last one! I might rewrite it for I feel it's not as good as the first...but I tried. prtygirl83: I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. Some of my ideas have been changing though. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! Kathryn Angelle: I've never really liked Red Riding Hood either which is probably why I started this. It seems more real...and if I mess it up it still won't ruin the tale for me.:) I think the only time I've liked this fairytale is in a play called "Into the Woods." Have you seen it? Little Red Riding Hood is rather interesting in it....and she's extremely sarcastic. It's pretty funny. Sorry...I tend to be random.:) KittenGirl555: I'm sorry about the grammar stuff. I tend not to proofread. I actually went back and fixed that chapter. I haven't done this chapter yet but I was eager to post it...so I'll do it in the future. As for the rest...well I'm sorry that it's not really in the style you like, but it's rather too late for me to change it. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Imber: Yes, I have read that book and I really like it:) Hemlock: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you find this story believable. Hopefully it still remains so after this chapter but please tell me what you think. I appreciate your comments; they're very helpful.   
***********  
The air enveloped us with its warmth as we happily sauntered down Main Street. Mary, Elizabeth, and I excitedly discussed the upcoming ball. Mary had finally convinced her father, the mayor, that balls were perfectly acceptable during the summer. He had been worried that the heat would cause the women to faint. Fortunately Mary was a quick thinker and had stated that the evenings were much cooler and would actually be a nice escape for women who did become overheated.  
  
The ball was to be in two weeks and we were anxious to begin our dresses. We knew that the tradesmen were coming soon and so we rushed to the tailors to place our orders. We eased open the heavy oak door and were greeted by the sight of Mr. Hoggins. He was a short man, a couple inches shorter than I, yet he was still highly respected. He was dressed in his usual outfit of black pants, a light blue button-up shirt, and a white apron. He had a rather messy mop of gray hair which was cut short and a pair of spectacles. He was one of my favorite people. He constantly had a smile on his face and was never condescending.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Hoggins," we chanted in unison.  
  
"Good afternoon, girls. How may I help you on this fine summer's day? Perhaps some nice cloth for a certain upcoming ball?" Our wide grins answered for us. He brought out three different sample books, one for each of us, and we quickly began flipping through them. There were so many choices! Every color imaginable was in there, and in every type of material. Plus, there were the lace booklets as well so one could add on to the fabric and make it more elegant.   
  
"Mary, this would suit you so well!" I exclaimed as I came across a crushed red velvet material. "You look so good in red. It goes well with your complexion." Mary was a few inches taller than I with golden curls and a pale complexion. The color in her cheeks was always brought out when she wore red.  
  
"Oh, it is lovely!" she said as her eyes grew rounder. "It is so seldom that one has a chance to wear red. However, it would also look so nice on you, Malana. It would stand out next to your green eyes and black hair." I was flattered by the compliment but feared that I would not be able to pull off wearing red. It would be more accepted on a mayor's child. She would be more pure.  
  
"Thank you Mary but I insist that you get it. It suits you better than me. Plus, you might catch the eye of a certain Gregory Peterson." Elizabeth giggled as Mary gave me an indignant glare, which soon turned into a radiant smile.  
  
"Well, it seems Mr. Hoggins, that I shall be needing some red velvet." As soon as she had finished her order we heard the door clang behind us. In strode a tall young man with piercing blue eyes and light blonde hair which was tied in the back.  
  
"Good afternoon Master Jackson," we said once again in unison.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies, and to you too, Mr. Hoggins. Buying cloth for the ball? It is sure to be a fun time for all," he said letting his eyes rest on me. "Unfortunately I cannot stay to chat but I do need another order of the chestnut color wool that my mother likes so much, if you do not mind, Mr. Hoggins." Mr. Hoggins smiled pleasantly and jotted down the order in his book as Master Jackson glanced at the fabric books laid out in front of us.   
  
"Such beautiful fabrics. Was I correct in hearing that Miss Mary here is about to buy the red velvet?" We nodded our heads quietly and watched as he took a closer look. "Yes, I think that would look very nice on you. Well, I must be off. Father will be overwhelmed if I do not show up at the shop soon." He gave a slight bow and quickly exited. Elizabeth let out a large giggle and looked directly at me.  
  
"And what shall you wear to keep the interest of Master Jackson?" I could feel my face blush but I made no comment back. I knew of his interest in me and I knew that my father approved of him, but nothing was determined and I would not allow myself to become attached to him. As for the best fabric however, I already knew what I wanted.  
  
" Mr. Hoggins, I would like to order this," I stated as I pointed to a dark green satin fabric. Mary and Elizabeth gathered around closer to look at it.  
  
"'Tis a good choice, Malana. It will bring our your eyes. You must buy some white lace as well. Satin can never be left on its own. Now if only I could figure out which material to buy." We spent the next half hour debating what fabric Elizabeth should buy. She had stunningly beautiful red hair and brown eyes and we eventually decided on dark burgundy, which would make her hair look even more radiant. Having finally decided on what we would wear, we thanked Mr. Hoggins and left the shop.  
  
"What do you say we go down to Mahogany Creek?" Elizabeth inquired. We always loved to visit the creek during the summer. It was in the woods, which provided shade during the long summer season. We also liked to bathe our faces in the cool water. We quickly agreed and headed down the small dirt path that led to the woods. We soon came upon a fork in the road and proceeded along the left path.   
  
During the day, the forest was a comforting spot for us. The sun filtered through the leaves giving the forest a magical glow. We could feel the temperature cooling off as we neared the creek. The moment we caught sight of the crystal clear water we began to run. It wasn't accepted behavior but there was no one around and we were eager to cool off our faces. The water was as cool as we had expected and we quickly scooped it up to splash on our faces.  
  
"Hey! Who wants to go on the bridge?" Elizabeth shouted. Mary and I looked up to see that Elizabeth was already standing on the edge of it. It was an old bridge with loose wooden planks and a handrail fashioned out of rope. We'd spent all of our childhood playing upon it.  
  
"Ahoy matey! I do believe we have a young wench here. We mustn't let her escape!" Mary cried back. We always loved to make up scenarios in the woods. It was the only time we could act like children once again.  
  
"Oh, no! Such horrible beasts these pirates be. What shall I do?" I cried and held my hand to my head in mock despair. " I must flee!" I quickly ran up the hill and Elizabeth stepped aside to allow me onto the bridge. I ran halfway across and then turned around to face my captors, who were still standing on the bank. "Oh dear, I'm trapped! The horrible jungle on one side and two fearsome pirates on the other!"  
  
"Yes, dearie, a horrible jungle on one side. Why not safely come over to this side?" Elizabeth called to me. I let out a shriek of horror and Mary couldn't help but smile. "Or if you will not, you shall join the crocodiles!" With that Elizabeth started jumping up and down on the edge of the bridge. They didn't do it very hard so I was able to retain my balance.  
  
"I beseech you! Do not harm me. I have no money and my family will not be able to afford the ransom. I beg of you to-" My speech was cut off when we heard a loud snap. The rope handrail I was leaning on suddenly broke off one of the posts, and I went sailing into the river.  
  
I had never been taught to swim and the swift moving river soon began to pull me under. I tried to push myself to the top but my frantic movements only led me to inhale more and more water. My vision started to become blurry when I felt a hand grab the back of my dress. I could feel myself being lifted and then placed on the ground, but I still could not see.   
  
I could hear a soft voice and was trying to figure out what it was saying when I abruptly turned onto my side and started coughing up water. I eventually began to feel better as the oxygen began to reach my brain. My vision was also coming back.  
  
"Are you all right? Can you get up?" a soft, low voice said, penetrating my thoughts. I turned to see who had saved me and found myself staring into two warm brown eyes. They were perhaps the most gorgeous I had ever seen. They were solid brown, except for the flecks of gold scattered throughout them. It suddenly occurred to me that there was only one person around these parts whom I did not recognize and I hastily stated that I was fine. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it tentatively, dropping it as soon as I was standing. As soon as he saw that I would be all right he turned towards Mary and Elizabeth, who stood in shock at the top of the hill.  
  
"She'll be all right, but she should get some rest. I will leave her in your hands now." He gave a small bow and disappeared into the woods. I watched his soaked body vanish and suddenly realized that I had not thanked him. No matter who he was, he had still saved my life. However one could not have expected me to forget who he was and it was therefore understandable that I had temporarily forgotten my manners.  
  
Mary and Elizabeth quickly ran down the hill to make sure I was all right. They placed me between them and walked me back to the village, where they explained to all three of our families what had happened. We were lightly scolded for playing on the bridge but most of their energy was spent on making sure I was all right. I was put to bed almost immediately and the doctor was sent for. He said that I would be almost back to normal the next day but that I should be very thankful that I had not died. My mother, with her eyes full of tears, thanked the doctor and then placed a chair by my bed. She spent the whole night in that chair watching over me.  
  
**********  
A/N: Well I hope that shop part didn't get too boring. I think I may rewrite it but I was trying to make it realistic. Any writing suggestions? *Looks hopeful* Perhaps I should go into more detail at the end of the chapter? 


	3. Morning After

A/N: As usual I took a ridiculously long time to update...but my excuse, as poor as it may be is that I just started college and it's taken up a lot of my time. Sorry.but I'm back. Now on to the thank you's.  
  
Brigid Rose: Thank you! I do try (  
  
Aubrey Lee: I'm really not sure how I came up with the idea. I wanted to come up with something different and it just popped into my head. I'm glad you find it unique! I didn't want to stick to the original too much.  
  
Bil: I'm glad you seem to like it. It is a work in progress so thanks for the error point out. I promise to go back and fix it.eventually.  
  
Kittengirl555:I'm glad you think you'll stick with the story. I'm sorry I have so many errors. I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter too since I haven't reread it. But I promise I'll eventually do it!  
  
Unleashed Soul: More wolf coming up!  
  
The Excessively Loud Waterfoul: Yes Malana is the red riding hood in the story. Glad you're enjoying it so far.  
  
*************** Opening my eyes slowly in the morning light, I noticed that there were people in my room. How odd, why would there be people in my bedroom? Then suddenly the events that had occurred only the night before came rushing back to me. I had nearly drowned in that river. Somehow even then I knew that I would never be able to forget the feeling of my lungs slowly filling up. The shock of the memory must have shown upon my voice for my father suddenly cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Malana it's so good to see you awake." I made an attempt at a small smile but then it occurred to me that I had not yet explained myself. I opened my mouth but my father quickly silenced me with a simple gesture of the hand. "There's no need to explain, Mary and Elizabeth have already told us everything. I just hope that you've learned your lesson and will heed my warnings. I've told you countless time not to play around in those woods. You are very lucky that young man was around to save you."  
  
"Yes, you most definitely are indeed." I turned my head and noticed Mr. Marley, the mayor, standing in the corner of my room near the doorway. I felt slightly embarrassed at being in my nightgown but I knew he would overlook it. "You would most certainly not be her today if it weren't for him. Those river currents are quite quick and strong. Therefore, I have decided to hold my ball in honor of him. It's not everyday that we have a hero in our midst. I hope that you will deliver the invitation for me?" I nodded without hesitation. The mayor was always right, even if my bubbling stomach seemed to be contradicting him. I watched him place a small, white envelope on my nightstand and then turn to give me a short but genuine smile. "Well now that that's settled, I best be off. So much to do, you know? Oh of course you don't you're just a young girl with her head full of dreams. Well at least you're alive to think such things. I look forward to seeing you at the ball." With that last remark he glided out of the room.  
  
"Speaking of which, I best be off to work as well. Your mother was with you throughout the night so she's now resting in the bedroom. You make sure not to bother her. Grandma's going to be in charge of you for the door. Make sure you mind her." He came over and kissed me softly on the top of the head. When he backed away I could see that his eyes were not on my but in the corner of the room. Looking over I spotted Peter Jackson. I heard the door close as my father left the room and my cheeks instantly grew red. He was certainly in father's good graces to be allowed alone with me. He slowly got up and approached me but there was no sign of joy or concern on his face. He was stoic and it scared me to no ends.  
  
"How could you do such a thing?" I was about to object and explain that I obviously had not planned on falling in the river, but he did not pause to let me answer. "Playing around in the forest? That is the behavior of a five year old. How can you ever expect to have an organized household if you can't even restrain yourself from such foolhardy activities? I am ashamed for your family. The whole town knows of this ordeal. They are the ones with the undisciplined child who's running around like a common animal. It's your parent's reputations that you're ruining. I never thought you could be so selfish and self-centered. And to have to be rescued by the wolf! I admire your parents for how well they are dealing with the situation. Were I them, I would not be so kind." Throughout his speech he glared at me with such anger and passion that I felt my eyes welling up with tears, whether they were from fear or shame I could not tell. When he stormed out I couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
It was only a few minutes later that my grandmother entered the room. The tears had dried by then but I'm sure my eyes were still bright red. She simply came in and smiled at me and grabbed the envelope off my nightstand. She raised her left hand up and I finally noticed the basket she was holding. Whatever the contents were, they were wrapped in snow white close with Irises embroidered along the border. She placed the envelope in the bag and then held it out to me. I looked at her confused.  
  
"Well you can't very well sit in bad all day. You got yourself into this mess missy and now you're going to go do your duty and visit that nice young man and tell him that you're alright and very grateful. Now get dressed and head out. I've got work to do and I don't need you in the way." That was grandma. She was always the one with the odd sense off humor and a no nonsense attitude. I wasn't about to argue with her that this "nice young man" was not someone who was commonly associated with. However I knew that I would have to deliver the invitation eventually and I wanted to do something to get Peter's stinging words out of my head. That is how I found myself heading towards the one place I thought never to visit.  
  
The journey passed quickly and I barely even noticed when I entered the woods. My mind was on what Peter had told me. Had I truly shamed my parents? I would never intentionally do that and it is true that I had perhaps been acting below my age but why did the behavior not reflect on Mary and Elizabeth as well? I'm sure no one looked down at Mr. Marley for what had happened. Then again Peter was far more knowledgeable then I. He must be right but I could not figure what to do about it. When I looked up I realized that I had arrived.  
  
Sitting in the middle of a small clearing was a small cabin. However this was not like any cabin I had ever seen before. The carpentry was of such a high quality that it rivaled the mayor's house. On the other hand it was not painted nor did it display fancy windows or boxes with colorful flowers. After gawking for several minutes I became aware of a loud thudding noise coming from the back of the house. I quickly slipped around the corner and was about to announce my presence when it actually registered what I was seeing.  
  
There was a man standing over a tree trunk chopping up firewood. This in itself was not so unusual but he was doing so without a shirt on. I decided immediately that it would be inappropriate to watch and quickly shifted my gaze to the forest floor where I clear my throat loudly. I waited quietly and hoped then when he looked up he would not see that my face now matches the tomatoes in my mother's garden. But the noise did not stop. He apparently did not hear me over the constant chopping sound. So I gathered my courage, and still keeping my eyes on the ground, called out to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir!" The chopping sound quickly halted. He had certainly heard me this time. Of course, by this time I had begun to lose my nerve. "I-I apologize sir. I just came-" My embarrassed nature was apparently not as well concealed as I believed for he quickly interrupted me.  
  
"I beg your pardon miss. I did not expect any visitors today. I hope you forgive my attire, if you'll just give me a moment I'll find something more.appropriate." I quickly nodded my head and heard the door close quietly. When he returned I gazed at him with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. I had been told all my life to stay away from this man for he was a danger to me but now I had been sent to thank him. Upon first look I could tell he didn't quite fit in with the town yet I felt no fear. There was a small sense of unease but no more then I felt when meeting anyone else for the first time. He had a thick layer of stubble on his face which was unconventional yet I could see the strong jaw line underneath and could see why some of the parents might be afraid. As for his attire, he had become more decent, dressed in gray slacks and a light tan loose shirt yet he still came out without a jacket. However I was here not to judge but to issue an invitation. It was then that I realized that I didn't even know his name. I quickly snatched the invitation out of my bag and made a silent thank you as I read the name on the front.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Master Jones but I came to give you an invitation to Mr. Marley's ball. I-" He stepped forward and slid the envelope out from under my hand. I briefly locked eyes with him and immediately recognized the gold flecks. "I-I want to thank you for saving my life. It was very kind of you sir."  
  
"Don't mention it. Anyone in my position would have done the same." His voice was quite and it was almost as though he did not enjoying conversing with others. His response however left me struggling for an answer but fortunately he continued without noticing. "Oh and thank the Mr. Marley but I'm afraid I won't be attending."  
  
"But you must attend!" My panic at having to return and announce that I had failed in my chore scared me into forgetting my manners yet again. His eyebrows rose at my outburst and his eyes seemed to fill curiosity.  
  
"Must I?" I looked and realized that he had not yet opened the invitation. Of course he had no idea why I was so upset!  
  
"Oh forgive me I complete forgot to tell you that the ball is being held in your honor." This earned me another pair of raised eyebrows. "For saving me of course."  
  
"Ah well I guess that leaves me with no choice then." He gave me a small smile but it was more out of politeness then general happiness. I could not comprehend why one would not be ecstatic at having a ball held in one's honor but then again I couldn't understand why one would choose to live in the woods either.  
  
"Oh and I almost forgot this." I held out the basket and he looked quite surprised. A small smile flitted across his face and I thought that perhaps this one had been real.  
  
"My thanks miss. It is not often that I receive gifts let alone." With this he folded back the white cloth. ".fresh bread and mulberry jam." Now if I may have your leave, I must put these safely away and that get back to my work." We said our polite goodbyes and I headed back to the safety of my house where I curled back into my bed and spent the rest of the day go over the morning's events.  
  
A/N: Yeah so I'm not sure whether or not I'm happy with this chapter. Pointless? Rushed? Dunno. Opinions would be helpful thanks. 


End file.
